La dama de las Camelias JasperBella
by MaybeMiss1
Summary: Jasper Whitlock Hale es un joven sin dinero, enamorado de una de las mujeres más lindas de la ciudad de Flumen, Bella Swan.
1. 1 Princesa y difunta

Uno: [Edward] Princesa y difunta

El 12 de marzo de 2014, luego de deambular un rato, leí en la calle Ignis un gran cartel amarillo en que se anunciaba la subasta de unos muebles y otros curiosos objetos de valor. Dicha subasta tenía lugar tras una defunción. El cartel no ponía el nombré de la persona muerta, pero la subasta iba a llevarse a cabo en la calle de Antin, número 5, el día 16, de doce a cinco de la tarde.

El cartel indicaba además que el 13 y el 14 se podían ir a ver el piso y los muebles. Siempre he sido aficionado a las curiosidades de este extraño país. Me prometí no perderme aquella ocasión, si no de comprar, por lo menos de ver. Al día siguiente me dirigí a la calle de Antin, número 5. Era temprano y, sin embargo,ya había gente en el piso: hombres e incluso mujeres, envueltas en camisolas largas y con elegantes autos esperándolas a la puerta,miraban con asombro y hasta con admiración el lujo que se ostentaba ante sus ojos

Aquella, en cuya casa me encontraba había muerto: las mujeres más inescrupulosas podían, pues, penetrar hasta en su dormitorio. La muerte había purificado el aire de aquella espléndida cloaca, y además siempre tenían la excusa, si la hubieran necesitado, de que iban a una subasta sin saber a casa de quién iban. Habían leído los carteles, querían ver lo que los carteles prometían y elegir por anticipado: nada más sencillo.

Lo que no les impedía buscar, en medio de todas aquellas maravillas, las huellas de su vida de cortesana, de la que sin duda les habían referido tan extraños relatos. Por desgracia los misterios habían muerto con la diosa y, pese a toda su buena voluntad, aquellas señoritas de clase alta no lograron sorprender más que lo que estaba en venta después del fallecimiento, y nada de lo que se vendía en vida de la inquilina.

Por lo demás, no faltaban cosas que comprar. El mobiliario era soberbio. Muebles de palo de rosa y de Boule, jarrones de Sèvres y de China, estatuillas de Sajonia , raso, terciopelo y encaje, nada faltaba allí.

Iba mirando todas aquellas cosas, cada una de las cuales se me representaba como una prostitución de la pobre chica, y me decía que Dios había sido clemente con ella, puesto que no había permitido que llegara a sufrir el castigo ordinario, y .la había dejado morir en medio de su lujo y su belleza, antes de la vejez, esa primera muerte de mujeres sueltas de ropa. En efecto, ¿hay espectáculo más triste que la vejez en la mujer?

–– ¿Podría decirme ––le dije–– el nombre de la persona que vivía aquí?

––La señorita Isabella Swan.

Conocía a esa joven de nombre y de vista.

–– ¡Cómo! ––––dije al vigilante––. ¿Ha muerto, Bella?

––Sí, señor.

–– ¿Y cuándo ha sido?

––Creo que hace tres semanas...

–– ¿Y por qué dejan visitar el piso?

––Los acreedores han pensado que así subiría la subasta. La gente puede ver de antemano el efecto que hacen los tejidos y los muebles. Eso anima a comprar, ¿comprende?

–– ¿Ah, tenía deudas?

–– ¡OH, sí, señor! Y no pocas. Pero seguramente la subasta las cubrirá, ¿no?

––Y sobrará.

–– ¿Entonces quién se llevará el resto?,

––Su familia.

–– ¿Ah, tiene familia?

––Eso parece.

-Muchas gracias.

La subasta estaba fijada para el día 16.

Habían dejado un día de intervalo entre las visitas y la subasta, para que los tapiceros tuvieran tiempo de retirar cortinajes, visillos, etc. Por aquella época yo regresaba de mi viaje. Era bastante normal que no me hubieran anunciado la muerte de esta señorita como una de esas grandes noticias que los amigos anuncian siempre al que vuelve a la capital de las noticias. Bella era bonita, pero, así como la tan solicitada vida de esas mujeres hace ruido, su muerte no hace tanto. Un bicho que las mujeres de clase media querían eliminar.

Su muerte, cuando mueren jóvenes, llega a conocimiento de todos sus amantes al mismo tiempo, ya que en Flumen, en este pequeño país olvidado del mundo, casi todos los amantes de una chica de éstas se lo cuentan todo. Intercambian algunos recuerdos respecto a ella, y la vida de los unos y de los otros sigue sin que tal incidente la empañe ni siquiera con una lágrima

Recordaba haberla visto con mucha frecuencia en los Campos Elíseos , donde ella iba con asiduidad, en un pequeño mini cooper azul y haber notado en ella una distinción poco común en sus semejantes, distinción que realzaba aún más una belleza realmente excepcional.

Cuando salen, estas desgraciadas criaturas siempre van acompañadas, a saber de quién. Tienen horror a la soledad, llevan consigo o bien a aquellas que, menos afortunadas, no tienen coche, o bien a alguna de esas amigas universitarias bien vestidas cuya elegancia carece de motivos, y a quienes puede uno dirigirse sin temor, cuando quiere saber cualquier tipo de detalles acerca de la mujer que acompañan.

No ocurría así con ella. Llegaba a la avenida principal de Flumen siempre sola en su coche, donde intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible, cubierta con un gran chal de cachemira en invierno y botas de caña alta, y con vestidos o ropa ligera muy sencillos en verano.

No se paseaba desde la glorieta a la avenida, como lo hacen y lo hacían todas sus compañeras. Su auto la llevaban rápidamente al Bosque . Allí bajaba del coche, andaba durante una hora, volvía a subir a su automóvil, y regresaba a su casa de inmediato.

Todas aquellas circunstancias, dé las que yo había sido testigo algunas veces, desfilaban ante mí, y me dolía la muerte de aquella chica, como duele la destrucción total de una hermosa obra.

La cabeza, una maravilla, era objeto de una particular coquetería. Era muy pequeña, y su madre, parecía haberla hecho así para hacerla con esmero. En un óvalo de una gracia indescriptible, coloca dos ojos negros coronados por cejas de un arco tan puro, que parecía pintado; esos –ojos con largas pestañas que, al bajar, proyecten sombra sobre la tez rosa de las mejillas; traza una nariz fina, recta, graciosa, con ventanillas un poco abiertas por una ardiente aspiración hacia la vida sensual; dibuja una boca regular, cuyos labios se abran con gracia sobre unos dientes blancos como la leche; colorea la piel con ese suave terciopelo que cubre los melocotones no tocados aún por mano alguna, y tendrán el conjunto de aquella cabeza encantadora.

Los cabellos, chocolates, natural o artificialmente ondulados, se abrían sobre la frente en dos anchos bandos y se perdían detrás de la cabeza, dejando ver una parte de las orejas, en las que brillaban dos diamantes de un valor de cuatro a cinco mil dólares cada uno.

Como la ardiente vida de Bella permitía que su conservase la expresión virginal, incluso infantil, que lo caracterizaba, es algo que nos vemos obligados a constatar sin comprenderlo.

Yo sabía además, como todos los que en Flumen se mueven en ciertos ambientes, que Bella había sido la querida de los jóvenes humanos más elegantes, que lo decía abiertamente, y que ellos mismos se vanagloriaban de ello, lo que demostraba que amantes y querida estaban contentos unos de otros.

Ella asistía a todos los estrenos y pasaba todas las noches en algún espectáculo. Siempre que se representaba una obra nueva incluso algún recital público de música rock, era seguro verla allí, con tres cosas que no la abandonaban jamás: su iPhone, una bolsa de bombones y un ramo de camelias.

Durante veinticinco días del mes las camelias eran blancas, y durante cinco, rojas; nunca ha logrado saberse la razón de aquella variedad de colores, que indico sin poder explicar y que los habituales de los espectáculos adonde ella iba con más frecuencia, lo mismo que sus amigos, habían notado como yo.

Nunca la habíamos visto con otras flores que no fueran camelias. Tanto es así, que mi hermana Alice y otros conocidos, acabaron por llamarla la **Dama de las Camelias** , y con tal sobrenombre se quedó.


	2. 2 Lo que dejó la muerta

**Dos. Lo que dejó la muerta**

El 16, a la una, me dirigí hacia la calle de la subasta. Desde la puerta se oía gritar a los subastadores. El piso estaba lleno de curiosos. Reían a carcajadas; los tasadores gritaban hasta desgañitarse; los comerciantes, que habían invadido los bancos colocados ante las mesas de subastar, en vano intentaban imponer silencio para hacer sus negocios con tranquilidad. Nunca hubo reunión tan variada y ruidosa como aquélla.

Me deslicé humildemente en medio de aquel tumulto, que me resultaba entristecedor al pensar que tenía lugar al lado de la habitación donde había expirado la pobre criatura cuyos muebles se subastaban para pagar las deudas. Yo, que había ido para observar más que para comprar.

Gente honrada, que había especulado con la prostitución de Bella.

De pronto oí gritar:

"Un volumen, perfectamente encuadernado, con letras doradas, titulado "Crónicas Vampíricas". Hay algo escrito en la primera página. Diez dólares."

––Doce ––dijo una voz tras un silencio bastante largo.

––Quince ––, dije yo. ¿Por qué? No podría decirlo.

Sin duda por aquel algo escrito. Así siguió un bien rato subiendo el precio. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha.

––Cien.

Confieso que, si hubiera querido causar sensación, lo había conseguido plenamente, pues tras aquella puja se hizo un gran silencio, y me miraron para saber quién era el hombre que parecía tan resuelto a tener ese libro.

Mi antagonista prefirió abandonar una lucha que no hubiera servido más que para hacerme pagar diez veces el precio del volumen e, inclinándose, me dijo con mucha amabilidad, aunque un poco tarde:

––Me rindo, joven.

Como nadie dijo nada, el libro me fue adjudicado. Una hora después ya había mandado a buscar mi compra. En la primera página, con una letra elegante, estaba escrita la dedicatoria del donante del libro. Dicha dedicatoria ponía sólo estas palabras:

 _Crónicas a Isabella Marie;_

 _Humildad._

Estaba firmada: Jasper W.H.

Salí otra vez y no volví a ocuparme del libro hasta por la noche, a la hora de acostarme.

La saga es realmente una historia conmovedora que me conozco al detalle, y sin embargo, cuando cae en mis manos ese volumen, mi simpatía por él me sigue atrayendo, lo abro y por centésima vez revivo con esas criaturas desoladas y abandonadas por Dios. En aquellas nuevas circunstancias la especie de comparación que se daba entre ellos y Bella hacía que la lectura tuviera para mí un incentivo inesperado.

Bella, según supe por ciertos amigos que conocían las últimas circunstancias de su vida, no llegó a ver un auténtico consuelo sentado a su cabecera durante los dos meses que duró su lenta y dolorosa agonía. Estaba en la más profunda soledad.

Dos días después la subasta estaba completamente terminada. Produjo ciento cincuenta mil dólares. Los acreedores se repartieron las dos terceras partes, y la familia, compuesta por una hermana y un sobrino, heredó el resto. La hermana campesina, regresó desde un lugar llamado Forks, abrió unos ojos como platos cuando el agente de negocios le escribió diciéndole que heredaba cincuenta mil dólares.

Volvió, según me dijeron después, a sus bosques, llevándose una gran tristeza por la muerte de su hermana, compensada no obstante por la inversión al cuatro y medio por ciento que acababa de hacer.

Empezaban ya a olvidarse todas aquellas circunstancias, que corrieron de boca en boca por la ciudad, la ciudad madre del escándalo, y hasta yo mismo estaba olvidando la parte que había tomado en los acontecimientos, cuando un nuevo incidente me dio a conocer toda la vida de Bella, y me enteré de detalles tan conmovedores, que me entraron ganas de escribir aquella historia, como ahora hago.

Mi secretario y hermano, Emmett, fue a abrir y me trajo una tarjeta, diciéndome que la persona que se la había entregado deseaba hablar conmigo. Eché un vistazo a la tarjeta sucia y leí:

 _Jasper W. H._

Me puse a pensar dónde había visto antes ese nombre, y me acordé de la primera hoja del volumen.

¿Qué podía querer de mí la persona que había dado aquel libro a la chica? Mandé que pasara en seguida el hombre que estaba esperando.

Vi entonces a un joven rubio, cabello en una coleta alta, mediano de estatura, pálido, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, ropa que parecía no haberse quitado en varios días ni tomado siquiera la molestia de cepillarse el cabello al llegar a Flumen, estaba cubierto de polvo.

Jasper, profundamente emocionado, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su emoción, y con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz temblorosa me dijo:

-Te ruego me disculpes por esta visita y esta ropa; tenía tantos deseos de verte hoy mismo, que ni siquiera he perdido el tiempo bajándome en el hotel, donde he enviado mi equipaje, y he venido corriendo a tu casa, por miedo de no encontrarte. Debes de estar preguntándote ––prosiguió suspirando tristemente–– qué quiere este tipo desconocido, a estas horas, con esta pinta, y llorando de tal modo. Sencillamente, vengo a pedirte un gran favor.

––Tu dirás. Estoy a tu entera disposición.

––¿Has asistido a la subasta de Isabella Swan? Debo de parecerte muy ridículo ––––añadió. Discúlpame una vez más y créeme que no olvidaré nunca la paciencia con que te dignas a escucharme.

––Escucha ––repliqué––, si el favor está en mis, dime en seguida en qué puedo servirte, y encontrarás en mí un amigo. ––dije con solemnidad de un viejo verde.

Entonces me dijo:

–– ¿Has comprado algo en la subasta?

––Sí, un libro.

–– ¿El de los vampiros?

––Exactamente.

––¿Tienes aún ese libro?

––Está en mi dormitorio.

Ante esta noticia, Jasper pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima y me dio las gracias como si, guardando aquel volumen, hubiera empezado ya a hacerle un favor. Me levanté, fui a mi habitación a coger el libro y se lo entregué.

––Sí, es éste ––dijo, mirando la dedicatoria de la primera página y hojeándolo––. Sí, es éste.

Y dos lágrimas cayeron sobre sus páginas.

––Bueno ––dijo, levantando la cabeza hacia mí, sin intentar siquiera ocultarme que había llorado y que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez––, ¿tienes mucho interés en este libro?

–– ¿Por qué?

––Porque he venido a pedirte que me lo cedas.

-––Perdona mi curiosidad ––dije–– pero ¿entonces fuiste tu quien se lo dio a Bella?

––Yo mismo.

––Pero -repuso Jasper un poco desconcertado–– lo menos que puedo hacer es darte lo que te costó.

––Permíte que te lo regale. El precio de un solo volumen en una subasta semejante es una bagatela, y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que me costó.

––Te costó cien dólares. Es mucho dinero. ––negué, con una sonrisa irónica ante sus palabras.

––Me enteré por mis amigos que habías comprado este libro, y decidí rogarte que me lo cedieras, aunque el precio que pagaste por él me hizo temer si no estarías también ligado por algún recuerdo a la posesión de este libro.

Y al decir esto, Jasper parecía evidentemente temer que yo hubiera conocido a Bella como la había conocido él.

Me apresuré a tranquilizarlo.

––Sólo la conocía de vista ––le dije––. Su muerte me causó la impresión que causa siempre en un joven la muerte de una mujer bonita con quien tuvo el placer...de encontrarse en alguna fiesta, nada más.

Yo tenía buenas ganas de interrogarlo acerca de Bella, la dedicatoria del libro, el viaje que parecía apurado y su deseo de poseer aquel volumen me picaban la curiosidad; pero temía que, al interrogarlo, pareciera que no había rehusado su dinero sino para tener derecho a meterme en sus asuntos.

Adivinó mi deseo, me dijo:

–– ¿Has leído este volumen?

De arriba abajo.

–– ¿Qué has pensado de las dos líneas que escribí?

–– comprendí en seguida que a tus ojos la pobre chica era alguien fuera de lo común, pues me resistí a ver en esas líneas sólo un cumplido banal.

Y tienes razón. Aquella chica era un ángel. Ten ––me dijo y sacó su celular––, lee este mensaje.

Y me tendió el aparato. Decía lo siguiente

"Jasper, ojos de cielo: Recibí tu email, y doy gracias a Dios porque estás bien. Sí, amigo mío, estoy enferma, y de una de esas enfermedades que no perdonan; pero el interés que aún te tomas por mí, hace que se alejen mucho mis sufrimientos.

Sin duda ya no viviré el tiempo suficiente para tener la suerte de estrechar tu mano, y tus palabras me curarían, si algo pudiera curarme. Ya no te veré más, pues estoy a un paso de la muerte y a ti te separan de mí centenares de caminos. Tu Bella de antaño está muy cambiada, y quizá es preferible que no vuelvas a verla antes que verla como está. Me preguntas si te perdono. De todo corazón, ¡el daño que quisiste hacerme no era más que una prueba del amor que me tenías! Llevo un mes en la cama, y te tengo en tanta estima, que todos los días escribo un archivo que oficia de "diario" de mi vida desde el momento de nuestra separación hasta el momento en que ya no tenga fuerzas para escribir.

Si tu interés por mí es verdadero, Jazzy, a tu regreso ve a casa de Jacob Black. Él te entregará mi laptop o el archivo. En él encontrarás la razón y la disculpa de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Jake es muy bueno conmigo; a menudo le charlo sobre ti.

Quisiera dejarte algo para que me tuvieras siempre en tu recuerdo, pero todo lo que hay en la casa está embargado y nada me pertenece. ¿Comprendes, amigo mío? Voy a morir, y desde mi dormitorio oigo andar por el salón al vigilante que mis acreedores han puesto allí para que nadie se lleve nada ni me quede nada en caso de que no muriera. Espero que aguarden hasta el final para subastarlo.

¡Si pudiera verte antes de morir! Según todas las probabilidades, adiós, cariño mío; perdóname que no te escriba un mensaje más largo, pero los que dicen que van a curarme me agotan con medicamentos que me saturan el sentido y han hecho que mi cabello desaparezca, mi mano se niega a escribir más.

BELLA.

–– ¡Quién podría pensar jamás que era una puta la que escribió esto! Cuando pienso ––prosiguió–que ha muerto sin que haya podido verla, y que ya no volveré a verla nunca; cuando pienso que ha hecho por mí lo que no hubiera hecho una hermana, no me perdono haberla dejado morir así. ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta! ¡Pensando en mí, escribiendo y pronunciando mi nombre! Quien me viera lamentarme así por una muerta semejante me tomaría por un loco, pero es que nadie sabe cuánto he hecho sufrir a esa mujer, lo cruel que he sido, lo buena y resignada que ha sido ella. Creía que era yo quien tenía que perdonarla, y hoy me veo indigno del perdón que ella me otorga. Soy un bastardo sin sentido.

La mirada Jasper era bondadosa, parecía un buen tipo. Sus ojos comenzaban de nuevo a velarse de lágrimas; vio que yo me daba cuenta y desvió la mirada.

––Adiós- me dijo entonces.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inaudito por no llorar, más que salir, huyó de mi casa. Levanté el visillo de mi ventana y lo vi subir a una motocicleta que lo esperaba a la puerta con un motorista negro igual que él. Me di cuenta que era de esos que andan en bandas territoriales o algo así, no precisamente un niño de alta sociedad. Estaba peor de intrigado que antes...


	3. 3 Cuerpo de camelias

Hola aquí capítulo 3! Al principio les parecerá un poco densa pero luego se pone interesante, es una novela muy conmovedora, típico de las novelas del s. XIX. Un saludo a tod s! 3

Pasó bastante tiempo sin que oyera hablar de Jasper, pero en cambio hubo muchas ocasiones de tratar sobre Bella.

De ello resultó que abordaba a mis amigos, a los que nunca antes había hablado de ella, sino diciéndoles:

–– ¿Conoció usted a una tal Isabella Swan?

–– ¿La Dama de las Camelias?

––Exactamente. ¡Mucho!

Aquellos « ¡Mucho!» a veces iban acompañados de sonrisas incapaces de dejar lugar a

dudas acerca de su significado.

––Y bien, ¿cómo era aquella chica? ––continuaba yo.

––Pues una buena chica.

–– ¿Eso es todo?

–– ¿Pues qué quiere que sea? Con más inteligencia y quizá con un poco más de corazón que las otras.

–– ¿Y no sabe usted nada de particular sobre ella?

––Arruinó a varios mocosos ricos de aquí.

–– ¿Sólo?

––Fue la amante del viejo duque, ese tipo italiano, Caius Vulturi.

–– ¿Era de verdad su amante?

––Eso dicen: en todo caso, él le daba mucho dinero.

Siempre los mismos detalles generales.

Sin embargo sentía curiosidad por conocer algo acerca de la relación de Bella y Jasper.

–– ¿No tuvo un amante llamado Jasper?

–– ¿Uno rubio?

––Sí.

––Es cierto.

–– ¿Cómo era ese chico?

––Creo que era un mocoso que se comió con ella lo poco que tenía y que se vio obligado a dejarla. Dicen que estaba loco por ella.

–– ¿Y ella?

––Según dicen, también ella lo quería mucho, pero como suelen amar esas chicas. No hay que pedirles más de lo que pueden dar.

No podía dejar de interesarme por aquel hombre. Quizá en mi interés había algo de egoísmo; quizá bajo aquel dolor había vislumbrado una conmovedora historia de amor, o quizá mi deseo de conocerla se debía en buena parte a lo preocupado que me tenía el silencio de Jasper.

Puesto que él no volvía a mi casa, decidí ir yo a la suya. No era difícil encontrar un pretexto. Por desgracia no sabía su dirección, y de todos los que pregunté nadie supo decírmela.

Tal vez el portero de Bella supiera dónde vivía. Era un portero nuevo. Lo ignoraba como yo. Pregunté entonces por el cementerio donde había sido enterrada la señorita Swan. Era el cementerio de "La renacida". Entre en la casilla del guarda, y le pregunté si el 11 de marzo no había sido enterrada en el cementerio la chica en cuestión.

El hombre hojeó un grueso libro, donde están inscritos y numerados todos los que entran en aquel último asilo, y me respondió que, en efecto, había sido inhumada una mujer de ese nombre.

Le rogué que me condujera a su tumba. El guarda llamó a un jardinero y le dio las indicaciones necesarias, pero él lo interrumpió diciendo:

––Ya sé, ya sé... jOh, es una tumba bien fácil de encontrar! ––continuó, volviéndose

hacia mí.

–– ¿Por qué? le dije yo.

––Porque tiene flores muy diferentes a las otras.

–– ¿Es usted quien cuida de ella?

––Sí, señor, y ya me gustaría a mí que todos los familiares se preocuparan por sus difuntos lo mismo que el joven que me ha encargado de ella.

El mármol estaba colocado verticalmente, un enrejado de hierro limitaba el terreno

comprado, y el terreno estaba cubierto de camelias blancas.

–– ¿Qué le parece? ––me dijo el jardinero.

––Muy hermoso.

––Y cada vez que una camelia se marchita, tengo orden de renovarla.

–– ¿Y quién se lo ha mandado?

––Un joven rubio, Jasper Hale, es su nombre… lloró mucho la primera vez que vino; un ex de la muerta sin duda, pues parece que era un poco ligera de ropa. Dicen que era muy guapa. ¿La conoció?

––Sí.

––Como el otro–– me dijo el jardinero con una maliciosa sonrisa.

––No, yo nunca hablé con ella.

––Y viene usted a verla aquí; es muy amable por su parte, pues los que vienen a ver a la pobre chica no arman atascos en el cementerio.

–– ¿Entonces no viene nadie?

––Nadie, excepto ese joven, que ha venido una vez.

–– ¿Sólo una vez?

––Sí, señor.

–– ¿Y no ha vuelto desde entonces?

––No, pero volverá cuando regrese.

–– ¿Entonces está de viaje?

––Sí.

–– ¿Y sabe usted dónde está?

––Creo que ha ido a ver a la hermana de la señorita Swan. –– ¿Y qué hace allí?

––Va a pedirle autorización para exhumar a la muerta y llevarla a otro lugar.

Se dio cuenta sin duda, pues continuó:

––Dicen que ha habido gente que se ha arruinado por esta chica, y que tenía amantes

que la adoraban; bueno, pues, cuando pienso que ni uno viene a comprarle siquiera una

flor, eso sí que es curioso y triste. ¿Puedo servirle en alguna otra cosa?

–– ¿Sabe usted la dirección de Jasper, el chico que viene? ––pregunté a aquel hombre.

––Sí, vive en la calle de atrás del hospital general, la única casa amarilla que hay allí... O por lo menos allí es donde he ido a cobrar el precio de las flores que ve usted.

––Gracias, amigo.

Eché una última mirada a aquella tumba florida, cuyas profundidades deseaba sondear

sin querer, para ver lo que había hecho la tierra con aquella hermosa criatura que le habían arrojado, y me alejé sumamente triste.

El hombre se volvió para agregar algo más:

––Las primeras palabras que me dijo Jasper al venir al cementerio fueron: « ¿Qué podría hacer para volver a verla?» Eso no puede hacerse más que cambiándola de tumba, y ya

le informé de todos los requisitos que cumplir para obtener el cambio, pues ya sabe

usted que para trasladar un muerto de una tumba a otra es preciso identificarlo, y sólo la

familia puede autorizar esa operación, que debe realizarse en presencia de un comisario

de policía. Precisamente para conseguir esa autorización ha ido a ver a la hermana de la señorita.

Dejé una nota en su casa con mi número de celular, rogándole que viniera a verme en cuanto llegara, o que me dijera dónde podría encontrarlo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana recibí un mensaje de Jasper en la que me comunicaba su

regreso y me rogaba que pasara por su casa, añadiendo que estaba agotado de cansancio

y le era imposible salir.

––¿Tienes fiebre?

––Eres Edward Cullen ¿cierto? ––asentí ante su afirmación.

––¿Has ido usted a ver a la hermana de Bella?

––Sí, ¿quién te lo ha dicho?

––Me he enterado. ¿Y has conseguido lo que querías?

––También, pero ¿quién te ha informado de mi viaje y del objetivo?

––El jardinero del cementerio.

–– ¿Has visto la tumba? ¿La han cuidado bien? ––continuó Jasper.

Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del enfermo, que volvió la cabeza para ocultármelas. Hice como que no las veía a intenté cambiar de conversación.

––Es lo único que puede curarme. Tengo que verla. Llevo sin dormir desde que me enteré de su muerte, y sobre todo desde que vi su tumba. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que esa mujer, a quien abandoné tan joven y tan bella, esté muerta. Tengo que cerciorarme por mí mismo. Tengo que ver lo que ha hecho Dios con aquel ser que tanto amé, y quizá el asco del espectáculo reemplace la desesperación del recuerdo. Me acompañarás , ¿verdad? Si es que no te molesta demasiado...

Se puso de pie, y observé que debajo de las sábanas llevaba ropas similares a las del día en que se presentó en mi casa.

––Vamos a buscar al comisario, ya es casi la hora de la exhumación.

Nos encaminamos lentamente en dirección a la tumba de Bella. El comisario iba adelante, y Jasper y yo lo seguíamos a unos pasos.

De cuando en cuando sentía estremecerse convulsivamente el brazo de mi compañero, como si un escalofrío le corriera de pronto por el cuerpo. Entonces yo lo miraba; él comprendía mi mirada y me sonreía, pero desde que salimos de su casa no habíamos cruzado una palabra.

Un poco antes de llegar a la tumba Jasper se detuvo para enjugarse el rostro, inundado de gruesas gotas de sudor.

Aproveché aquel alto para respirar, pues también yo tenía el corazón oprimido como en un torno.

¿De dónde procede ese doloroso placer que experimentamos ante esta clase de espectáculos? Cuando llegamos a la tumba, el jardinero había retirado todos los tiestos, habían quitado el enrejado de hierro, y dos hombres cavaban la tierra.

Jasper se apoyó contra un árbol y miró.

Toda su vida parecía estar concentrada en sus ojos.

De pronto, uno de los picos rechinó contra una piedra.

Al oír aquel ruido, Jasper retrocedió como ante una conmoción eléctrica, y me apretó la mano con tal fuerza, que me hizo daño.

Yo lo observaba, pues temía que en cualquier instante sus emociones, visiblemente contenidas, acabaran por destrozarlo; pero él seguía mirando; tenía los ojos fijos y abiertos como en un acceso de locura, y sólo un ligero temblor de las mejillas y los labios demostraba que era presa de una violenta crisis nerviosa.

De mí sólo puedo decir que lamentaba haber venido.

Cuando el ataúd quedó descubierto del todo, el comisario dijo a los sepultureros:

––Abran.

Los hombres obedecieron como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

El ataúd era de roble, y se pusieron a desatornillar la pared superior, que hacía de tapa.

La humedad de la tierra había oxidado los tornillos y no sin esfuerzos abrieron el ataúd.

Un olor infecto salió de él, a pesar de las plantas aromáticas de que estaba sembrado.

––¡Oh, Mierda! –– y palideció aún más.

Hasta los sepultureros retrocedieron.

Un gran sudario blanco cubría el cadáver, dibujando algunas de sus sinuosidades. El sudario estaba casi completamente comido por un extremo, y dejaba pasar un pie de la muerta.

Los ojos eran sólo dos agujeros, los labios habían desaparecido y los blancos dientes estaban apretados unos contra otros. Los largos cabellos, chocolate y secos, estaban pegados a las sienes y velaban un poco las cavidades verdes de las mejillas, ––y sin embargo en aquel rostro reconocí el rostro blanco, rosa y alegre que con tanta frecuencia había visto.

Jasper, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquella cara, se había llevado el pañuelo a la boca y lo mordía.

En medio de aquel deslumbramiento oí al comisario decir a Jasper:

––¿La reconoce?

––Sí, mi Bella, mi corazón––respondió sordamente el joven.

––Pues cierren y llévenselo ––dijo el comisario.


End file.
